


The Taste of His Lips (Almost)

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael jacks off for Ryan tumblr prompt, "okay how 'bout an easy one - write michael jerking off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of His Lips (Almost)

Michael arched his back as he finally took himself into his hands letting out a long straggled moan. He grinded down on the vibrator in time with his hand running his thumb over the head. He looked up at the camera and bit his lip in attempt to look innocent.

“Ryan…wish you were here…fuck…I miss you so fucking much.”

He adjusted his hips a bit and shouted as he found what he was looking for.

“Miss you so fucking much…want you so fucking bad…”

He started moving his hand faster voice getting caught in his throat as he moans louder and louder as he gets closer to his goal. After a few more tugs he’s gone with Ryan’s name on his lips. He pulls out the vibrator and throws it next to him as he lies back on the bed for a few minutes. He gets up and walks over to the camera looking into and saying, “Love you Ry, come back soon or expect another one of these.” And he presses the stop button.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, this is some of my first writing so im all ears!


End file.
